


Измени моё сердце

by lieutenant_cloud



Category: EXO (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band), f(x)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 05:22:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8044072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lieutenant_cloud/pseuds/lieutenant_cloud
Summary: Сыльги всегда гордилась тем, что её жизнь посвящена защите Королевы. А потом она встретила странствующего исследователя Джухён.





	Измени моё сердце

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Change My Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4635054) by [Lola_Tenshi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lola_Tenshi/pseuds/Lola_Tenshi). 



Вдох, шаг влево, выдох. Непоколебимый взгляд сфокусирован на глазах напротив, пристально глядящих в ответ. Ожидание.  
Сыльги ослабила хватку легковесного клинка и напряглась всем телом, готовая отпрыгнуть на движение противника. Они занимались уже полчаса, не слишком долго, но позднее весеннее солнце будто сжигало сражающихся. Пот каплями стекал с затылка Сыльги, она пересилила себя и не сводила глаз с противника.  
Они около двух минут находились в этой тупиковой ситуации, но из-за усталости и напряжения мышц Сыльги казалось, что прошло намного больше времени. Следующее движение ─ лишь вопрос времени, и Сыльги надеялась покончить быстрее с происходящим.  
Спустя две секунды Сыльги уловила мимолетный взгляд противника: сперва вниз, а затем вправо. И этого оказалось достаточно для того, чтобы Сыльги среагировала как раз вовремя.  
Крепко сжав эфес, Сыльги опустила руки и взмахнула мечом, парируя удар меча противника прежде, чем он смог задеть её предплечье. Не давая противнику и шанса на ответ, она быстро взметнула клинок вверх и скрестила руки, чтобы ослабить противника. Этого оказалось достаточно, и как только Сыльги отстранила собственный меч, ей удалось свободно отбить лезвие и выйти из зоны поражения.  
По другую сторону противник тихо проклинала её, пока они пожимали руки. Победа Сыльги была кратковременной, командир батальона сделала шаг вперед, немедля напомнив о том, что тренировочный бой ранее служил лишь демонстрацией новичкам-солдатам.  
Подполковник Чон Суджон выглядела пугающе после повышения, но Сыльги выросла с ней, и потому знала её гораздо лучше.  
─ Именно поэтому важно следить за взглядом противника, ─ проинструктировала Суджон. ─ Так вы можете спрогнозировать следующее движение и соответствующие реагировать. Сержанты и лейтенанты будут приглядывать за вами на завтрашней тренировке, не разочаруйте их.  
Пока Суджон рассказывала про грядущую тренировку, Сыльги, предварительно сняв шлем для практики, переводила дух. Рядом стоящая Сынван, лейтенант той же роты и по совместительству спарринг-партнер, занималась тем же. На завтрашней тренировке обе будут заняты, и Сыльги отнюдь не была в восторге от раннего подъёма.  
─ На сегодня достаточно. Вольно! ─ Сыльги обратила внимание на зов Суджон.  
Курсанты отдали честь командирам своих частей и, взволнованно переговариваясь о грядущей тренировке, разбежались. Это напомнило Сыльги о её ранних годах в армии, когда из-за волнения она не могла спать всю ночь, пока тренировки не стали такими изнурительными, что она засыпала, едва голова касалась подушки.  
Прошло немало времени с тех пор, как она ощущала подобное волнение, годы тренировок, продолжительные смены и патрули при охране замка уже достаточно выдрессировали её. Когда ты обязана защищать страну, в которой правит Королева без Короля, не сложно привыкнуть к пугающей реальности, и Сыльги в достаточной мере осознавала опасность покушений. Не каждый был согласен с тем, что женщина способна была править, но Сыльги считала подобное мнение нелепым.  
─ Лейтенант Кан, задержитесь, ─ ошарашила Суджон Сыльги.  
─ Да, мадам!  
─ Расслабься, все в порядке. ─ Суджон вышла из образа подполковника и рассмеялась. ─ Мне просто надо кое о чем с тобой поговорить.  
─ Прости, привычка, ─ усмехнулась Сыльги и помахала Сынван. ─ О чём разговор?  
─ Ты же слышала, что подполковника Пак повышают, верно?  
Ясное дело, слышала, более того, уверена, что все знали. Несмотря на то, что она не принадлежала к подразделению Пак Сонён, новости доходили даже до неё. И в этом ничего удивительного не было, офицеров повышали время от времени.  
─ Наверху было принято решение перевести Чунмёна в ее подразделение, и, хотя официального объявления ещё не было, ты остаёшься без капитана, ─ продолжила Суджон.  
Сыльги почувствовала, как желудок подвело, волнение и страх сковали. Слишком много вариантов, почему Суджон решила рассказать ей об этом до официального объявления.  
─ Я предложила твою кандидатуру на его место. ─ Суджон широко улыбнулась. ─ Верхушка будет оценивать твой потенциал на эту должность.  
─ О.  
─ О?! Не вижу волнения! ─ Сынван ухмыльнулась и небрежно подергала её за плечо. ─ Это великолепная возможность! Разве ты не стремилась сделать карьеру?  
─ Я, да, конечно, ─ удалось выговорить Сыльги. Неожиданно она лишилась слов, наверняка из-за шока. Я… имею в виду, спасибо, Суджон. Просто удивлена. Не думала, что это произойдет так скоро.  
Суджон закатила глаза.  
─ Я бы не рекомендовала тебя, если бы чувствовала, что ты не готова. Вспомни, до этого я была капитаном, поэтому знаю цену званию. Ты справишься... А сейчас тебе необходимо привести себя в порядок. Снять тренировочную экипировку и сходить в купальню, потому что пахнешь ты просто отвратительно. ─ Суджон драматично сморщила нос и подмигнула обеим, прежде чем уйти.  
─Ты слышала её, пора в купальню! ─ Сынван была счастлива. 

~*~*~*~*~*~

Спустя неделю Сыльги опять пошла в купальню, только в этот раз не из-за тренировки. Она готовилась к грядущему празднованию официального повышения Чунмёна, обязательным посиделкам для всех офицеров, включая её.  
Также это означало начало периода оценки, множество глаз будет следить за ней. Она была в курсе слухов, касающихся её повышения, и старалась изо всех сил игнорировать их.  
Посещение празднования было довольно плохим стартом, Сыльги обычно не получала никакого удовольствия от таких вещей, и факт того, что она будет находиться под пристальным вниманием, ухудшал ситуацию.  
─ Пожалуйста, оставьте меня в покое.  
Тихий и встревоженный голос вырвал Сыльги из раздумий. Она оглянулась в поисках источника звука и чуть не зарычала от увиденного.  
Небольшая группа из четырех мужчин окружила девушку у входа в книжный магазин. Она явно только вышла оттуда, её руки были загружены тяжелыми томами. Сыльги уделила внимание чёрным волосам, что свободно ниспадали на спину, и тёмно-карим глазам. И совершенно точно раньше не встречала она эту стройную девушку со сжатыми от злости губами.  
Сыльги и сама разозлилась, когда заметила, что двое из четырех были солдатами под её командованием.  
─ Эй! Что здесь происходит? ─ громкий возглас напугал всех пятерых.  
Двое опознанных ею солдат побледнели, все четверо отступили от девушки и отдали честь.  
─ Лейтенант Кан, ─ заговорил один из них. ─ Мы просто предлагали ей свою помощь.  
─ Как по мне, это было отнюдь не так, она же ясно попросила оставить её в покое. Я не желаю видеть, как вы пристаете к жителям, прочь с глаз моих! - рявкнула она.  
Сыльги была приятно удивлена, когда все четверо поспешно ретировались так быстро, как только могли, пока не получили больше.  
Девушка, всё это время хранившая тишину, с улыбкой смотрела на неё.  
─ Ты в порядке? ─ спросила Сыльги.  
─ Благодаря тебе ─ да, ─ всё тем же тихим голосом ответила незнакомка. ─ Вряд ли бы мне удалось заставить их прислушаться.  
Сыльги улыбнулась.  
─ Ну, они наверняка послушали меня из-за того, что я старше их по званию.  
─ В любом случае, я все равно признательна. ─ Девушка продолжала благодарно улыбаться, и это было настолько заразительно, что Сыльги не могла не ответить тем же.  
─ Тогда хорошо, мне следует идти по делам.  
Девушка кивнула.  
─ Я остановилась вон в той гостинице, ─ и кивнула головой в сторону здания ниже по улице. ─ Поэтому, думаю, все в порядке.  
─ О, мне и в голову не пришло, что ты не местная, ─ слишком громко задумалась Сыльги.  
─ Нет, я здесь на время исследований.  
─ Удачи с исследованиями, надеюсь, тебе здесь понравится.  
─ Спасибо, ─ кивнула девушка и двинулась в сторону гостиницы.  
Сыльги наблюдала за ней, пока та не достигла своей цели, и продолжила свой путь в купальню. Осознав, что ей надо ускориться, дабы не опоздать на мероприятие, Сыльги попыталась выкинуть девушку из своих мыслей. Но, как водится, проще сказать, чем сделать. 

~*~*~*~*~*~

─ Вот только не надо тут киснуть. ─ Сынван улыбнулась и локтем ткнула Сыльги в бок. ─ Это ведь не твоя вечеринка.  
─ Не моя. Но, кажется, это не повод, чтобы перестать на меня пялиться, ─ огрызнулась Сыльги, чувствуя себя неудобно из-за повышенного внимания. Не имело значения, куда она шла, затылком все равно ощущались посторонние взгляды.  
Сынван фыркнула.  
─ Им просто любопытно, кого это Суджон порекомендовала на место капитана. И я не могу их винить, слухи начали ходить ещё за неделю до официального объявления подполковника Ким.  
─ Не обо мне ли вы случайно говорите? ─ Сынван едва не подпрыгнула из-за раздавшегося позади жизнерадостного голоса.  
─ Подполковник. ─ Сыльги даже не попыталась скрыть своего удивления, улыбаясь и отдавая честь. ─ Эта вечеринка собралась в твою честь, кажется, о тебе много говорят.  
─ Таки да. ─ Чунмён быстрым взглядом обвел комнату и вновь взглянул на Сыльги. ─ Но я не единственный, о ком толкуют.  
Сыльги скривилась.  
─ Пожалуйста, не напоминай. Ещё даже не было официального объявления, а я уже оказалась в эпицентре слухов.  
─ Дальше ─ хуже, ─ взгляд Чунмёна был полон сочувствия.  
Кажется, Чунмён был похож на неё тем, что не получал никакого удовольствия от обсуждений за спиной. К сожалению, этого не избежать тем, кто строит карьеру.  
─ Вынужден признать, ─ продолжил Чунмён, ─ я был слегка удивлен, что выбор Суджон пал на тебя. Воспоминания о твоих первых днях в армии всё ещё свежи в моей памяти.  
─ Чувствуете ностальгию, когда вас в первый раз повысили, сэр? ─ пошутила Сынван. Было довольно дерзко с её стороны обращаться таким образом к командующему офицеру, но Чунмён всегда был дружелюбен к подчиненным. Сыльги всё ещё помнила, как он, будучи тогда ещё их сержантом, из кожи вон лез, помогая адаптироваться новичкам. Некоторым образом Сыльги считала, что то, каким образом он заботился о них, повлияло на ее собственный опыт командования.  
Чунмён усмехнулся.  
─ Смейся-смейся, но смешки закончатся, как только начнешь подниматься по карьерной лестнице и очутишься в центре всеобщего внимания.  
─ Когда наступит это время, я справлюсь, а сейчас лучше буду наслаждаться смущением Сыльги. ─ Сынван подмигнула Сыльги.  
─ А теперь задумайся ещё раз в том же ключе, ─ прервал их новый голос. ─ Когда повысят Сынван, будет твоя очередь наслаждаться её страданиями.  
Сыльги широко улыбнулась Суджон, её командир присоединилась к их небольшой группе вместе с новоназначенным полковником Пак Сонён.  
─ Вы, двое. ─ Сонён закатила глаза. ─ Всё не так плохо, как говорят. Взгляды и перешёптывания со временем канут в небытие, просто надо научиться игнорировать их. Тебе лучше стоит позаботиться о том, как проявить себя. Никогда не угадаешь, насколько высоко тебя оценят.  
─ Но, как я и говорила на прошлой неделе, ты справишься, ─ голос Суджон был громче, чем следовало, и она предупреждающе взглянула на Сонён. ─ Думаю, ты готова к должности, поэтому нет причин для беспокойства.  
─ И всё же, она будет использовать эту отговорку для дальнейших длительных тренировок, пока решение не будет принято. ─ Сынван нежно похлопала Сыльги по плечу.  
Чунмён одобрительно кивнул.  
─ В этом нет ничего плохого в период оценивания, после она сможет вернуться к привычному режиму.  
Сынван взвыла.  
─ Тренировки ─ единственное, что её заботит! Знаете, как трудно её убедить заниматься чем-нибудь ещё? Мне практически приходится тащить её прочь, если хочу развеяться!  
─ Кто бы говорил! ─ парировала Сыльги, почувствовав, как под удивленными взглядами вышекомандующих офицеров к лицу приливает жар. ─ Иногда ты тренируешься так же часто, как и я.  
─ Ага, иногда, ─ сурово ответила Сынван. ─ И это явно не каждый день, потому что я знаю, как проводить время вне тренировок. Бывает полезно расслабиться время от времени.  
─ Тогда ладно. Как только процесс повышения будет окончен, мы пойдем праздновать, довольна?  
Сынван радостно подпрыгнула, привлекая внимание сидящих рядом. Она обхватила Сыльги за плечи, и, не обращая внимания на взгляды, воскликнула.  
─ Да!  
─ Ты понимаешь, что будешь праздновать, если получишь повышение? ─ ухмыльнулась Суджон.  
─ Но ведь ты сама говорила мне не волноваться, что я готова, ─ парировала Сыльги с ответной ухмылкой. ─ Я в полной боевой готовности. 

~*~*~*~*~*~

Как и предсказала Суджон, Сыльги с лёгкостью произвела впечатление на оценивающих, каждый из вышестоящий был согласен с тем, что она готова стать капитаном. И именно поэтому прямо сейчас её тащили за руку чёрт знает куда, да ещё и по переполненной улице.  
─ Куда ты меня ведешь? Почему мы не можем сходить туда же, где были в прошлый раз? ─ простонала Сыльги, озадаченно уставившись на спину Сынван.  
─ Потому что, ─ бодро ответила девушка. ─ Мы только недавно там были, а ещё я нашла паб, который точно тебе понравится. Мы с Суён наткнулись на него где-то месяц назад, и еду там подают просто отменную.  
Сыльги фыркнула  
─ И, я уверена, пиво тоже, ─ она задумчиво сощурилась. ─ Ты ведь говоришь не о Суён под моим командованием?  
Сынван оглянулась через плечо и улыбнулась.  
─ Возможно. Но нет никаких правил, запрещающих мне общаться с ней. К тому же, она забавная, как только узнаешь её получше.  
Прежде чем Сыльги успела ответить, Сынван взволнованно воскликнула, резко схватила её и потащила вправо, ко входу. Сыльги немедля осмотрела комнату, подмечая освещение и занятые столики. Было шумно, люди почти перекрикивали друг друга, желая быть услышанными, и пахло как в раздевалке бани.  
─ Не вижу свободного столика, они все заняты.  
─ Тогда мы постоим у бара и подождем, ─ ответила Сынван и опять потащила Сыльги.  
Они не так далеко продвинулись, как Сыльги заметила знакомое лицо. Она сидела в одиночестве, а на столе красовалось блюдо с тушеным мясом и тонкая раскрытая книга. Несмотря на скудный свет, она готова была поклясться, что это была девушка с книжного магазина. Её голова была склонена над книгой, а блестящие чёрные волосы мягко ниспадали, затемняя лицо.  
─ Погоди, Сынван. ─ Сыльги встревоженно схватила ее за запястье. ─ Кажется, я нашла столик.  
Она протискивалась через толпу людей, поспешно извиняясь каждый раз, когда задевала кого-то локтем, пока, наконец-то, не достигла цели. Когда они подошли, девушка даже не подняла взгляд и не подала никакого знака, что заметила присутствие Сыльги, и той пришлось заявить о себе самой.  
Сыльги прочистила горло, надеясь таким образом привлечь внимание и при этом не напугать. Когда это не сработало, она-таки заговорила.  
─ Эм, привет?  
Девушка вздрогнула, резко вскинула голову с испуганными глазами, которые сразу же сощурились в улыбке. Она была очень красивая, с бледной кожей и маленьким носиком, чего в первую встречу Сыльги не заметила.  
─ Привет, ─ поздоровалась она более громким голосом, чем Сыльги запомнила в прошлый раз. ─ Лейтенант Кан, не так ли?  
Сыльги сдержала собственное удивление от того, что её имя запомнили, хотя они даже не были представлены друг другу. И, как обычно, Сынван перебила её ответ.  
─ Точнее, ─ заговорила её подруга, напоминая Сыльги о своем присутствии, ─ уже капитан Сыльги. Её как раз сегодня повысили!  
─ Сынван, ─ зашипела Сыльги и пихнула ту локтем в бок. Ее лицо покраснело от смущения. - Можешь звать меня Сыльги, нет нужды в формальностях, когда я в увольнении.  
Девушка кивнула.  
─ Рада встретить тебя еще раз, Сыльги, ─ она говорила медленно, будто пробуя имя Сыльги на вкус. ─ Прими ещё раз мою благодарность за тот раз. Меня зовут Бэ Джухён.  
Джухён задумчиво оглянулась, подмечая занятые столики.  
─ Вы искали место, где можно расположиться? Пожалуйста, присаживайтесь рядом со мной.  
─ Если ты не против, то мы присоединимся. ─ Сыльги улыбнулась. ─ Мы не будем отвлекать тебя от чтения?  
─ Перерыв пойдет мне на пользу, ─ на губах Джухён мелькнула улыбка. ─ Если бы я была против, то и не предлагала.  
─ В таком случае, мы присядем, ─ ответила Сынван и подтолкнула Сыльги к столу. ─ Давай, садись, а я пойду, закажу что-нибудь поесть? ─ подмигнула и испарилась.  
Присев напротив Джухён, она наблюдала, как та закрыла книгу и положила её в сумку.  
─ Сынван сказала, что тебя повысили, и поэтому вы в увольнении? Празднуете? ─ Джухён склонила голову, и взгляд её был полон любопытства.  
Сыльги почувствовала, как от столь пристального внимания её щеки покраснели.  
─ Да, после всех тех тренировок, необходимых для повышения, она решила, что мне надо отвлечься.  
Джухён кивнула.  
─ Время от времени перерыв бывает необходим, если не хочешь себя изморить.  
─ А ты даешь себе перерыв? ─ Слова сорвались с губ Сыльги прежде, чем она успела остановить себя, взгляд перешел на сумку, в которой лежала книга Джухён. ─ Книга, которую ты читала, является частью твоих исследований?  
─ Да. ─ Джухён криво улыбнулась. ─ Но сейчас я интенсивно занимаюсь самостоятельно, как и ты, когда готовилась к повышению.  
─ Правда?  
─ Я помогаю профессору, пока заканчиваю тезисы для собственных исследований, ─ удивила она Сыльги. ─ И через пару месяцев буду представлять их перед комиссией. Если мою работу одобрят, при желании я смогу стать профессором сама.  
Сыльги было тяжело представить знакомство с кем-то, кто собирается стать профессором. Несмотря на все усилия матери, мир науки никогда не был её сильным местом, и это была одна из причин присоединения к армии.  
─ Вау, впечатляет. ─ Сыльги даже не потрудилась скрыть благоговение в голосе и наслаждалась тем, как лицо Джухён покраснело от комплимента. ─ Хочешь стать профессором? А есть что-то помимо этого, чем можешь заниматься?  
─ Я могу продолжать исследования в той области, в которой занимаюсь сейчас, и публиковать эссе. ─ Джухён пожала плечами. – Но, в итоге, мне бы хотелось преподавать.  
─ Приятно знать, чем ты хочешь заниматься и иметь запасной план, если это не сработает. А я вот не уверена, что хотела бы делать, если с армией не получится.  
“Наверное, выйти замуж и родить ребенка”, ─ мелькнула неприятная мысль.  
─ Уверена, ты бы нашла что-то ещё. Но не стоит беспокоиться из-за этого, потому что, в конце концов, всё получится.  
─ Что получится? ─ прервала их Сынван, вернувшись с двумя блюдами в руках. ─ Мне довольно трудно поверить, что этому трудоголику удастся пропустит хоть какую-нибудь часть работы. ─ Она заняла место рядом с Сыльги и игриво толкнула её в плечо.  
─ Что это значит? ─ парировала Сыльги, проигнорировав то, как Джухён хихикнула в ладонь. ─ Мы обсуждали, как армия помогла мне обрести себя.  
─ А, это. ─ Сынван с осуждением смотрела на нее ─ Думаю, можно сказать следующее. Лично я считаю, что она превратила тебя в трудоголика.  
─ Только когда это необходимо! ─ Сыльги вздрогнула от собственного резкого голоса. Она не была уверена, почему вдруг ушла в оборону, особенно после того, как привыкла к шутливым подколам Сынван. ─ Мне необходимо было убедиться, что я готова предстать перед комиссией!  
Сынван с мгновение изучала её нечитаемым взглядом, а затем её губы растянулись в понимающей ухмылке.  
─ Ну ладно, раз ты так настаиваешь.  
─ Как же интересно. ─ Джухён переводила взгляд с одной на другую. ─ Мне надо вернуться к исследованиям, поэтому я пойду.  
─ Исследования? ─ полюбопытствовала Сынван. ─ И что ты исследуешь?  
─ Региональные различия в литературе. ─ Джухён передёрнула плечами. ─ По большей части людям это кажется скучным, но мне это интересно.  
─ Но тебе это нравится, поэтому это здорово, ─ выпалила Сыльги и тотчас пожалела об этом, заметив изумленный взгляд Сынван.  
─ Спасибо. ─ Джухён улыбнулась. ─ Приятного аппетита.  
Она забрала сумку и, помахав на прощание, быстро растворилась в толпе.  
─ Итак, ─ медленно заговорила Сынван, наблюдая за тем, как Сыльги перемещается на противоположную сторону стола. ─ Джухён, да?  
─ Ни слова больше, ─ пригрозила ей Сыльги ложкой.  
Сынван невинно пожала плечами.  
─ Понятия не имею, о чём ты.  
─ Отлично, так и продолжай.  
─ Можно хотя бы задать несколько вопросов? Она вообще отсюда? Не думаю, что видела её здесь ранее.  
Сыльги покачала головой.  
─ Нет, она здесь на время исследований. Сказала, что помогает профессору.  
─ Тогда она, наверное, уедет?  
Сыльги посетило тревожное чувство, что Сынван права. В какой-то момент, причем наверняка скоро, Джухён уедет куда-то, и Сыльги понятия не имела, куда. Это расстроило её куда больше, чем следовало, и Сыльги задвинула эти чувства подальше.  
─ Наверняка, - признала она. ─ А теперь мы можем поговорить о чём-то ещё? Или, в конце концов, поесть?  
Теперь Сынван выглядела обеспокоенной.  
─ Хорошо, но будь осторожной, ладно?  
─ Понятия не имею, о чем ты. ─ Сыльги повторила сказанную ранее фразу. С первым укусом тушёного мяса в животе неприятно ёкнуло, и это было сигналом потери аппетита.  
Но она продолжала есть. Может, если она сможет убедить Сынван, что всё в порядке, получится убедить и саму себя. 

*~*~*~*~*~

Пот стекал по линии роста волос и едва не попадал на глаза, пока Сыльги вместе с Суён курсировала по заполненной базарной площади. Было жарко, всюду расползался летний воздух, и нахождение среди толпы только ухудшало ситуацию. Но, как бы там ни было, она пообещала Суён зайти в бакалейные лавки.  
─ Вау, капитан, сегодня действительно жарко! ─ хныкала Суён, пытаясь рукой обмахнуть лицо.  
─ Привыкай, дальше ─ хуже.  
Воспоминания о первом лете в качестве солдата и полный комплект формы всё ещё были свежи в памяти Сыльги. Она привыкла к духоте и, хотя неудобства присутствовали, не жаловалась. Но это был уже перебор.  
─ И мы сегодня в увольнении, не надо обращаться ко мне по званию!  
─ Но тебя ведь только повысили, тебе разве не приятно, когда так называют? ─ Суён протестовала.  
─ Всё в порядке, если это при исполнении служебных обязанностей. Но странно слышать это сейчас.  
Прошло всего пару дней с повышения и празднования с Сынван, и реальность нового положения по-прежнему давила. Некоторые солдаты по привычке продолжали обращаться к ней “лейтенант”.  
─ Сынван сказала, что это лучший способ запомнить твоё новое звание, и звать тебя капитаном очень забавно.  
Сыльги застонала.  
─ Думаю, тебе следует быть более избирательной в советах Сынван.  
Суён засмеялась.  
─ Тебе просто не нравятся наши совместные с Сынван прогулки, когда ты не можешь подслушать наши разговоры. Всегда опасаешься, что мы говорим о тебе.  
─ Потому что вы всегда говорите обо мне! ─ зашипела Сыльги.  
─ Ну, таким образом Сынван заботиться о тебе. ─ Суён улыбнулась. ─ Она рассказала мне о Джухён.  
Сыльги от удивления даже остановилась.  
─ Сынван встретила Джухён всего пару ночей назад, когда вы уже успели обсудить её?  
─ Я забежала, когда она патрулировала прошлой ночью. ─ Суён пожала плечами. ─ Она сказала, что Джухён очень красивая, будто сошла с картинки! А ещё, что она собирается уезжать.  
Напоминание вернуло тревожное чувство быстрее, чем Сыльги успела подготовиться. Предыдущие несколько дней со встречи в пабе она провела с намерением не думать о Джухён и её возможном отъезде. И было удивительно, что Сынван заговорила об этом с Суён, это заставило Сыльги осознать, что её подруга беспокоилась гораздо больше, чем притворялась сначала.  
─ Все будет хорошо. Мы с Джухён поладили, но нет причин для беспокойства. Я не понимаю, почему и тебе, и Сынван кажется, что я сломаюсь, когда Джухён уедет.  
─ Сынван упомянула, что она тебе очень понравилась, что нормально. Особенно, если она так красива, как подразумевалось в разговоре.  
─ У Сынван твёрдое мнение, особенно, когда дело касается её друзей. ─ Сыльги аж подпрыгнула из-за раздавшегося рядом с ней голоса.  
Суджон смотрела на неё, едва сдерживая смех.  
─ Ты чего такая нервная?  
─ Да вот не знаю, ─ сарказм так и сочился из Сыльги. ─ Может, надо что-то сделать с подкрадывающимися ко мне людьми, когда я в увольнении?  
─ Определенно, стоит, ─ пошутила Суджон. ─ Не дёргаться, когда к тебе подкрадываются, когда ты в увольнении.  
─ Так и сделаю, ─ сухо ответила Сыльги.  
─ И о чём вы говорили?  
─ О Джухён! – чуть ли не завопила Суён и смущенно съёжилась, поймав несколько взглядов направленных на них, а особенно – сердитый Сыльги. – Джухён, некто, чьё прибытие чрезвычайно заинтересовало Сыльги.  
─ По мнению Сынван, ─ добавила Сыльги. ─ Я ничего не говорила о том, что заинтересована в Джухён.  
─ Может, и не говорила, но у Сынван свой путь догадок, ─ кивнула Суён.  
Сыльги покосилась на Суён, отчего та насмешливо надула губы.  
─ Тебе стоит остыть и прекратить преклоняться пред ней. Ведь твой начальник я, а не она.  
─ Но Сынван охотнее проводит со мной время в увольнении, ─ хмыкнула Суён. ─ Трудоголик.  
─ Уже второй раз слышу, как тебя называют трудоголиком. ─ Сыльги замерла из-за раздавшегося позади нее изумлённого голоса. – И наверняка это правда, раз это происходит во вторую встречу из всех трёх.  
Сыльги даже не нужно было оборачиваться, чтобы узнать Джухён, и она прокляла свою неудачу, теперь пытаясь улыбнуться. Она надеялась, что это будет походить на улыбку, а не на оскал.  
─ Привет, капитан Кан. ─ Джухён улыбалась, и её любопытный взгляд переходил с Сыльги на Суён, а после – на Суджон.  
─ Джухён, ─ поздоровалась она в ответ, стараясь не отпрянуть от взволнованно возящейся рядом Суён.  
─ О, так это ты Джухён? – она вопросительно склонилась вперед. ─ Меня зовут Суён, Сынван рассказывала, что ты приехала сюда на научные исследования!  
─ Правда? Это говорила Сынван, а не Сыльги? – Удивление ясно читалось на лице Джухён.  
Пока Суён отвечала, Сыльги была сбита с толку тем, как забавно и мило морщился носик Джухён, когда она говорила. Желудок Сыльги сделал несколько кульбитов, когда Джухён подняла руку и поправила прядь волос за ухом, а затем выпрямила длинные чёрные волосы. Когда Джухён перехватила взгляд Сыльги, та отвернулась, надеясь, что её щеки не слишком красные.  
Она очнулась, как раз услышав голос Суджон.  
─ … Стать профессором, у здешнего университета хорошая репутация.  
─ Я как раз думала об этом, ─ призналась Джухён. ─ Я уже побывала в нём, он довольно хорош.  
─ Здорово иметь свободу выбора, ─ улыбнулась Суджон. ─ Ну, приятно было познакомиться с тобой, Джухён, но мне, к сожалению, надо идти.  
─ Взаимно, ─ поклонилась Джухён. ─ Мне тоже пора. Мне надо зайти за кое-чем прежде, чем вернуться к чтению.  
Джухён помахала и затем растворилась, как той ночью в пабе. Сыльги наблюдала за ней, пока её внимание не захватил раздавшийся рядом сдавленный смех.  
─ Вау, так Сынван не шутила, ─ смеялась Суён, ─ она красавица, и для тебя это очень плохо.  
─ Суджон, ты сегодня на ночном дежурстве? – перевела тему Сыльги.  
Суджон кивнула, понимающе усмехнувшись, но спустила всё на тормозах.  
─ Это напомнило мне о том, что ты скоро заступаешь на ночное дежурство. Мне надо уточнить в журнале, когда именно, и затем я приду к тебе.  
─ Хорошо, ─ улыбнулась Сыльги. Это будет её первое патрулирование после повышения, что означает, что она впервые начнёт работать по-настоящему.  
─ О, и Сыльги? – спросила Суджон – Дела твои плохи, поэтому будь осторожна.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Если и было что-то хорошее в патрулировании холодными летними ночами, так это отсутствие влаги под броней. Кожа всё ещё была немного влажная по линии роста волос и в местах, где броня была особо тяжелая, но это было поправимо.  
Сыльги шагала по тихой улочке, большая часть людей к этому времени уже либо разошлась по кроватям, либо начала кутить. Это было третье патрулирование подряд, и её поставили на смены в улицы, пока капитан-напарник патрулировал по периметру замка.  
Обычно она справлялась с желанием быть как можно ближе к замку, в случае недавних инцидентов. Но вместо этого таилась надежда хоть мельком увидеть определенного темноволосого посетителя в начале караула. Прошло две недели со встречи на рынке. После того они виделись несколько раз, и по большей части Джухён находилась около учебного полигона как раз тогда, когда Сыльги была там. Было странно видеть её во время дежурства и не иметь возможности поприветствовать, но с этим мало что можно было сделать.  
Спустя часы бесполезного брожения по дорогам, не встретив при этом Джухён, Сыльги сдалась. И рядом с ней прилежно нёс дозор подчиненный ей сержант, высматривая нарушения, которые бы потребовали их вмешательства. Сыльги осознала, как хорошо, что она не одна, потому что в противном случае ей было бы трудно сосредоточиться на том, что нужно.  
Они ходили по пустынным поперечным улочкам, и пьяные голоса стихали за их спинами. Однако тишина длилась недолго.  
─ Да оставьте вы меня в покое! Я могу добраться, куда мне нужно, без чьей-либо помощи!  
Сыльги охватило чувство дежавю, и она тотчас метнулась в сторону, откуда звучали голоса. Чувство усилилось, когда завернула за угол, сержант следовала по пятам. Ей знакомы были не только солдаты, но и девушка, что находилась между ними с плотно сжатыми, до белизны, губами.  
Она даже не успела ничего сказать, как её заметил один солдат, выругался и предупредил остальных. Облегчение сменило ярость на лице Джухён при взгляде на Сыльги.  
Солдаты выглядели так, будто готовы были сбежать, чего делать явно не стоило.  
─ Даже не думайте об этом! ─ при крике Сыльги солдаты замерли. Это были те же, с прошлого раза, и оба были под её командованием. ─ Что я вам говорила на счет преследования гражданских?  
─ И в мыслях не было, ─ заикнулся один из них. ─ Мы просто…  
─ Тихо! Нет желания слушать ваши оправдания, ─ рявкнула Сыльги, выпуская ярость на этих двух. ─ Сержант, уведите их в казармы и начните отчет на имя подполковника Чон, я закончу его утром, после патрулирования.  
─ Но лейт… в смысле, капитан! ─ попытался было второй, но тут же заткнулся при угрожающем взгляде Сыльги.  
─ Вперёд! Вы и так уже нажили достаточно неприятностей, не ухудшайте своё положение.  
Оба парня смиренно кивнули и молча последовали за сержантом. Как только они ушли, Сыльги обернулась к Джухён, в глазах которой всё ещё было заметно облегчение.  
─ Ты в порядке? ─ нечаянно спросила она, как в первый раз, и Джухён хихикнула.  
─ Да, спасибо. Надеюсь, это не станет привычкой.  
─ Я тоже надеюсь. Хотелось бы верить, что месяц уборки казарм научит их чему-нибудь. ─ При мысли о тех двух кровь Сыльги опять вскипела, ею вновь овладела злость. Но сейчас, когда она, наконец, встретила Джухён, девушка отодвинула эти мысли прочь. ─ Учитывая, сколько раз мы натыкались друг на друга, я удивлена, что мы не встретились раньше.  
─ Я тоже удивлена, ─ призналась Джухён со смущенной улыбкой. Она завела прядь волос за ухо в очень знакомом для Сыльги нервном жесте. ─ Но я была слишком поглощена исследованиями.  
Джухён медленно шагнула по улице, тело при этом было повернуто в сторону Сыльги. Принимая это как знак следования за собой, Сыльги также сделала шаг. Когда Джухён улыбнулась ей и продолжила идти, Сыльги с большей уверенностью последовала за ней.  
─ Точно, ты же собираешься скоро уезжать, не правда ли? ─ От этих слов на губах Сыльги осела горечь.  
Джухён кивнула.  
─ Через несколько дней. Я уже закончила свои дела касательно университета, и всё, что мне осталось ─ упаковать вещи для путешествия.  
─ И как далеко ты поедешь? ─ Прежде разговор никогда не заходил о родине Джухён, а сейчас Сыльги не могла противиться желанию узнать.  
─ Недалеко, я собираюсь в город на юге, он всего в одном дне пути.  
─ И правда, недалеко, ─ согласилась Сыльги. ─ Если только ты не путешествуешь одна.  
─ Сюда я ехала вместе с семьей, которая переезжала в этот город, ─ пояснила Джухён. ─ Я надеялась, что путь назад будет значительно легче, чем до этого, даже если я и буду одна.  
Сыльги не желала слышать ни путешествующих в одиночестве людях, ни тем более о Джухён.  
─ Ты в курсе, что можешь попросить кого-то сопровождать тебя обратно? Так обычно поступают, когда нет компании.  
─ И кто же тогда? Если кто-то, похожий на тех солдат, то нет, спасибо. ─ Джухён раздраженно фыркнула, и Сыльги это показалось очаровательным.  
─ Это будет пехотинец, но совершенно точно не из тех, что были. А как на счет Суён? Помнишь, встреча на рынке?  
Джухён задумалась на мгновение.  
─ Та, которая повыше? Которую вы вместе с Сынван обсуждали? Было бы неплохо. И, наверное, мне нельзя будет сделать запрос на кого-то определённого? ─ пошутила она.  
─ Тебе, скорее всего, нет, но я могу, - серьезно ответила Сыльги. - Просто скажи мне, если будет желание, и я помогу.  
Когда Сыльги закончила говорить, взгляд Джухён стал испытывающим.  
─ А мне можно попросить тебя?  
Сыльги вспыхнула и запнулась с ответом.  
─ Ну, думаю, что из-за моего звания мне, наверное, нельзя покидать это место.  
─ Плохо дело. ─ Джухён дёрнулась, и их с Сыльги плечи соприкоснулись. Дистанция между ними при ходьбе постепенно сокращалась, не то, чтобы Сыльги не заметила, но это выводило ее из равновесия.  
Между ними повисла уютная тишина, и Сыльги наконец-то поняла, в каком направлении они двигались. Только тогда Сыльги заметила, что она этой дорогой обычно ходит в баню, как раз в той стороне находилась гостиница, в которой остановилась Джухён. Девушка наверняка засиделась в университете или библиотеке, и Сыльги только могла считать себя счастливицей, что смогла наткнуться на неё.  
Как только они прошли последнюю поперечную улочку, прежде чем завернуть на главную улицу, на которой находилась гостиница Джухён, та остановилась.  
─ Спасибо тебе ещё раз. Знаю, прежде я тебя уже благодарила, но я хочу, чтобы ты знала, что я признательна тебе за помощь.  
─ Нет проблем. ─ Сыльги чувствовала себя смущенной. ─ Я не собиралась стоять в стороне и ничего не делать.  
Джухён кивнула, по видимому, сама себе, и Сыльги понятия не имела, почему.  
─ Было приятно узнать тебя в те несколько раз, когда нам удалось пересечься. И твоих друзей тоже.  
─ Не могу точно говорить за своих друзей. ─ Сыльги игриво насупилась. ─ Но я тоже рада познакомиться с тобой.  
После этого Джухён занервничала, будто она хотела что-то сказать или сделать, но сначала ей надо было убедить себя. Сыльги не была уверена, куда ведет этот разговор, и наложенное друг на друга беспокойство действовало на нервы.  
─ Могу ли я, то есть, все будет нормально, если я кое-что сделаю? ─ Джухён всё ещё колебалась.  
─ Думаю, это зависит от того, что ты хочешь сделать. ─ Сыльги была сбита с толку. ─ Если это не нарушает никаких правил, то почему бы и нет?  
Джухён хихикнула и покачала головой.  
─ Нет, но ты можешь остановить меня, если захочешь. Я просто хочу сделать это сейчас, если не увижу тебя до отъезда.  
Когда Сыльги ничего не ответила, Джухён положила руки ей на плечи и приблизилась. С такого расстояния Сыльги было сложно сфокусироваться на лице Джухён, и чем ближе та приближалась, тем туманнее становилось сознание. Она затаила дыхание, отчего выдох был слишком болезненным.  
Когда Джухён ещё больше приблизилась, вместе со смешком она выпустила милое облачко пара, и первое прикосновение губ подтолкнуло Сыльги податься вперед и прижаться сильнее. Это как самый первый поцелуй, и Сыльги чувствовала, как губы приятно пощипывало, а пальцы ног поджимались в сапогах. Когда их губы скользнули для более удобного положения, и это было сродни рассеивающимся искрам, а туманное ранее сознание резко стало пустым.  
Несмотря на протестующий стон Сыльги, Джухён отстранилась первой и отшагнула назад, отделяя себя пространством между ними. Когда Сыльги собралась с духом и открыла глаза, только тогда заметив, что закрыла их с самого начала, она уловила, как Джухён быстро моргала, как покраснели уголки её глаз.  
Она даже не успела ничего спросить, как Джухён отступила ещё больше назад.  
─ Пока, Сыльги.  
И, как это бывало в каждую их встречу, Сыльги наблюдала за удаляющейся спиной Джухён. Только в этот раз, наверное, навсегда. 

~*~*~*~*~*~

─ Ты бы видела это! ─ воскликнула Суён, перекатываясь с носков на пятки. ─ Это небольшой милый городок, и университет тоже маленький!  
Она не замолкала ни на минуту с момента своего возвращения днем ранее, думала Сыльги с оттенком сухой иронии, наблюдая за с жаром рассказывающей о встреченных людях Суён.  
Наутро после поцелуя с Джухён, Сыльги вернулась в казарму и тотчас подала запрос на сопровождение Суён. Хоть Джухён и не просила, Сыльги думала, что худшее, что может случиться ─ Джухён решит, что ей не нужно сопровождение и отошлёт Суён прочь. Суён уже вернулась и рассказывала истории о своём путешествии Сыльги и Сынван, большинство которых у Сыльги не было желания слушать.  
В то время, когда Джухён и Суён отбывали из столицы, Сыльги лежала в кровати и пыталась уснуть после дежурства. И вместо этого она пыталась не думать об уезжающей Джухён и о том, что она может никогда больше её не увидеть. И в её мыслях часто возникали все те предупреждения, которые давали остальные.  
В конечном счете, к ней пришла Сынван, и ей хватило одного взгляда на Сыльги, чтобы увести ту в бар напиться. Возможно, не самая разумная идея, учитывая грядущую головную боль с утра на тренировке, но это было необходимо.  
И сейчас, когда Суён вернулась с кучей рассказов о путешествии, это лишний раз напоминало о том, что Джухён здесь больше нет.  
─ Если ты будешь продолжать так вздыхать, люди начнут расспрашивать, что же случилось. ─ Суён смотрела прямо на Сыльги. ─ Забавно, учитывая, что Джухён всю дорогу занималась абсолютно тем же. Она выглядела очень грустной, будто действительно не хотела уезжать, что довольно странно. ─ Вот только лицо Суён выглядело отнюдь не озадаченным.  
─ И как она? ─ Сыльги не была готова говорить, поэтому ее ответ был краток.  
─ Все будет хорошо, капитан. Иногда все устраиваться само собой.  
Сыльги пропустила совет мимо ушей, вновь погрузившись в свои мысли.  
─ Раз ты так считаешь Суён. Как скажешь. 

~*~*~*~*~*~

(Спустя три месяца)  
─ Да когда эта жара закончится уже?! ─ громко возмущалась Суён, игнорируя толпу людей, точно так же страдающую. ─ Когда уже наступит осень? Я задыхаюсь в этой форме.  
Сыльги залилась смехом, несмотря на то, что сама была близка к тому, чтобы спечься.  
─ Скоро, Суён, скоро. Уже конец лета, поэтому температура скоро начнет понижаться.  
─ И когда это скоро наступит, капитан? ─ Суён жалобно взглянула на неё.  
─ Я ничего не могу поделать с этим и не понимаю, почему ты дуешься на меня. Я не умею контролировать погоду, иначе давным-давно уже было бы прохладно.  
─ Попытки контролировать погоду, не так ли? ─ раздался позади знакомый голос.  
Сыльги почувствовала, будто кто-то ударил её прямиком в живот. Она обернулась с широко распахнутыми глазами. И там стояла Джухён, столь же прекрасная, как и при первой встрече.  
─ А... ─ Сыльги попыталась выдавить из себя хоть звук.  
─ Сама понимаешь, это же колдовство. ─ Джухён продолжала дразниться с широкой ухмылкой. ─ Но, наверное, я прощу вас, жара в последнее время что-то слишком ужасна.  
В какой-то момент Суён незаметно испарилась, оставляя Джухён и Сыльги наедине.  
─ Привет, ─ поздоровалась Джухён, в то время как Сыльги продолжала неподвижно пялиться на неё.  
─ Привет.  
Бровь Джухён приподнялась.  
─ Мы не виделись несколько месяцев, и всё, что ты можешь сказать мне, это “привет”?  
─ Нет! Просто я удивлена, не знала, что ты возвращаешься, ─ призналась Сыльги.  
─ Ну, вот и я. ─ Джухён, колеблясь, смотрела на неё.  
─ Вот и ты, ─ повторила Сыльги. ─ В гостях?  
Джухён покачала головой.  
─ Нет, я буду здесь неподалеку. Я приняла предложение здешнего университета.  
─ Это хорошо. ─ Сыльги улыбнулась, наклонилась, взяла Джухён за руки. Она переплела их пальцы, чтобы притянуть её ещё ближе.  
Джухён ярко улыбнулась в ответ.  
─ Это хорошо.


End file.
